Heated Waters! (Discontinued)
by MrRainbow149ki
Summary: An alternate universe of "A Novel Idea". Lincoln's sisters didn't want to go with their father to his work office, and Lynn Sr decided to take Lincoln with him. But during Lincoln's first time at the office, Lynn Sr starts to develop lustful desires for his only son while trying his best to deny them. (This story is adopted by Crimsonsentry123)
1. Rainy morning

**_A/N* Heyo, everybody, and welcome to this new story. Like I promised theinternetsucks with his idea from his review on Loud Gay Oneshots, I'm gonna be writing a Lincoln x Lynn Sr story, and I had the help of JuJuJaJa making the alternate universe of the Loud House episode; 'A Novel Idea'. I don't know what I'll do without him. So I would like to thank both of my fellow authors for this amazing idea._**

**_So we hope you guys will like it, but if not then you're welcome to leave. This will be my first father and son incest, and there hasn't been any fanfictions about Lincoln and Lynn Sr anyway. Anyway, let's begin with the story, and please tell me what you guys think once you've finished reading the first chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Rainy morning.

...

There's no doubt about it, Lincoln was upset. It was a cloudy Thursday morning in Royal Woods in the late summer, yet it sorta looked like it's about to rain as the grey clouds in the sky seem to be getting heavy and dark.

This one of the times that he was uninvited to a place that he knew that he'll be interested in. His father, Lynn Sr, is planning on taking his daughters to his work office for the day. Just his daughters, all 10 of them. While he had to stay behind with nobody to hang out with. His friends are too busy with the plans they had for themselves and they can't find any time for him to hang out with them. He'll be forced to stay here at home being bored out of his mind.

"It's not fair! Why can't dad just take all of us?" Lincoln asked himself. "I'm really looking forward to see what his office was like, but since I'm a boy I can't come with them."

He sighed as he flop on his back against the bed. _There has to be a way for me to sneak pass him. There just HAVE to be!_

Being the man with the plan, the Loud boy is known to always come up with creative plans. While he was thinking, he can hear the sounds of rain drops pitter patter from outside, followed by the rumble of thunder.

It was starting to rain.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, in the kitchen, Lynn Sr took the mug out of the coffee maker, excited for the big day. He couldn't wait to take his daughters to his work office for the day. Sure, his kids may be rowdy and chaotic, driving his fellow workers crazy everytime they visit the office, but he enjoyed their company a lot.

As soon as he got everything ready, the Loud patriarch walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room, where he expected that his daughters are waiting for him filled with excitement. "Hey girls, you all ready fo-" He stopped once he saw what was unfolding in front of him.

The Loud girls weren't getting ready because they weren't in the living room.

"Huh, that's weird. Usually they would wait for me in the living room like they always do." The Loud father said to himself. "Maybe they're getting themselves ready in their rooms." He then went upstairs and decided to check Lori and Leni's bedroom first.

"Hey, Lori, Leni? You guys in here?" Lynn Sr asked, knocking on their door.

His eldest daughter opened the door with a phone on her hand that she was texting Bobby with. "What is it, dad?" She asked.

"Lori, are you guys getting ready for Take-Your-Daughter to work day?" Lynn Sr asked her.

"No, sorry dad, we're not going." Lori shook her head.

That answer had surprised Lynn Sr to his dismay. "What? Why, you guys always love coming to work with me every year." He said, feeling upset.

"But dad, haven't you check the news. They say that it's gonna storm later on today, and we're literally worried that the storm is gonna get worse. So we decided that we should stay here for our safety."

"Oh come on, Lori, I'm sure the weather doesn't look that bad." Lynn Sr. said.

Lisa comes out of her room with her weather-checking devices, having heard everything her father and oldest sister had talked about due that this house had thin walls. "Actually, father, the chances of wind speed are exactly 90 to 100%, so it may be necessary to say that the wrath of nature will be arriving later on." The little genius replied.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm getting my hair all messed up in the strong wind, daddy." Lola said as she came out of her room.

"But I hope that they'll be leaving us plenty of mud." Lana added with excitement.

"But, girls... I always enjoyed your company." Lynn Sr said.

"Sorry to be such a _rain_, dad." Luan joked. "But seriously, we can't come as long as we know that there's a storm coming."

"Yeah, popstar, aren't you worried that you'll be stuck in the storm?" Luna replied.

"I'll be fine, girls. And don't worry, I... I promise I'll get home early just in case the rain will get heavier." Lynn Sr said, trying to hide the sadness in his tone when he said, "and I... understand that you girls don't wanna go..."

"We're sorry dad, but hopefully next year will work." Lori said, trying to cheer her father up.

"Yeah... hopefully." Lynn Sr muttered.

The rest of the Loud sisters apologized at the same time to their father before they all went back into their rooms and closed their doors.

_Well, so much for this day that I'm looking forward to..._ the Loud father thought with a sad sigh before he sulk himself downstairs to continue getting ready. As much as he didn't want to be the only one with no daughter, he understood that his 10 girls don't want to come.

Unbeknownst to him, Lincoln has been eavesdropping the whole conversation and he felt dad for his father not having anyone to come with him. He knew he had to do something... and maybe he can.

A smile starts to form as he just came up with a brilliant idea. _Of course, why didn't I think of this before?_

"My sisters don't want to go to work with dad... but I do. This calls for; _the trunk!_" Lincoln brings out the suitcase from under the bed and opens it, revealing the disguises that he and his sisters use when they were fooling their grandfather Albert when they were covering for each other.

If he can't come with his father as himself, then maybe he can come as someone else.

* * *

Back downstairs, Lynn Sr was explaining to his wife that their daughters did not want to come with him, and Rita was feeling sorry for his husband for giving his hopes up.

"I'm sorry honey, but I do have a feeling that the girls may be right, I mean look outside." She opened the curtains, revealing that the rain is getting a bit heavier while the clouds were getting more darker, but not much.

"I know, but I promised the girls that I'll come home early." Lynn Sr said.

"Well I hope you do. There's no telling what this storm could bring us." Rita replied as she puts on her rain coat. "I have to go now, see you later honey." She share a kiss on her husband's cheek and left the house.

As soon as she left, Lynn Sr wasted no time but to grab his coat and is ready to go outside. But before his hand could reach to the doorknob, a familiar voice had caught his attention.

"Dad, wait."

The Loud patriarch stopped mid-short at the sudden call before, followed by his free hand being grabbed by someone. He turned around, noticing that it was his only son, Lincoln. But his eyes went wide in shock upon what he was witnessing. His 11 year old son was wearing a lavish girly outfit; which consisted a curly blonde wig with a purple bow, red earrings that looked similar to Leni's, necklace of beads, a blue button-up skirt, and dark blue shoes.

_What the- _Lynn Sr thought, flabbergasted. Lincoln was dressed up as a girl. "Uh... son, why is this?" He asked, motioned his hand towards Lincoln's attire.

"Well, I heard that the girls didn't want to come with you today, so I thought that I should come to work with you dressed up, pretending to be your daughter." Lincoln explained to his father.

_That figures... _Lynn Sr thought. "Urm, I don't know son. I mean, you, going as a girl with me..." He isn't sure what right words he wanted to say.

"Come on, dad. Every year, the girls get to go with you to work and have an awesome time, and I get stuck at home." Lincoln pleaded his father.

"Well yeah but... uh..." Lynn Sr said, but became fresh out of words. He then reminded himself that he really wanted some company coming to work with him and that he doesn't want to be the only one without a daughter. It seems now that Lincoln, despite that he's a boy, is his only option to come with since he's willing to attend his office as his pretend daughter. It is Lincoln's dream to discover his father's office, he couldn't blame him.

"Dad? Please?" Lincoln's plea with puppy eyes had snapped the Loud father out of his thoughts. Lynn Sr couldn't resist it. But if this means that he'll have company with his daughters unavailable for him, then so be it.

"Okay, son. Let's go." Lynn Sr finally spoke.

Lincoln's eyes start to lit up. "Really?" He said with hope.

Lynn Sr smiled at his dressed-up son. He can't believe that he's doing this, but he did anyway. "Sure... just keep your disguise on so that nobody will know that you're a boy, okay son?"

"Sure, daddy..." Lincoln spoke in a high-pitched voice, giving in the character he's in.

All a while seeing Lincoln dressed as a girl had made Lynn Sr feel turned on. He looked really cute in that outfit, and the way Lincoln called him 'daddy' in a girly tone made him feel aroused. It really made him feel something inside him.

He knew he couldn't think of his son like that. He just couldn't!

Lynn Sr shook his sinful thoughts out of his head and said, "Come on, son. After this we must get home early before the rain gets too heavy."

"Sure thing, _daddy_." Lincoln said, still in a high-pitched voice as he hold his father's hand.

Lynn Sr swore that he felt his member rising in his pants. He didn't know why he's feeling like that, but it just came to him all so sudden. It has been a while since he had sex with Rita a lot of times, which is why they had a lot of kids, but now... now he feels like he wants to have sex with Li-

_Damn it, Lynn, NO! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ He scolded himself in his mind. He knew that it is forbidden to fall in lust with Lincoln. He knew it damn well.

"Uh, aren't we gonna go?" Lincoln snapped him out of trance. Lynn Sr didn't realize that he was still standing on the same spot.

"Oh, s-sure sport. L-let's go." He stuttered before he grabbed an umbrella and went outside, holding Lincoln's hand as they walk into the rainy outdoors.

Lincoln was noticing his father's strange acts, wondering what's wrong. He shrugged it off, deciding that maybe he'll find out about that later. Right now he's excited that his life-long dream of seeing Lynn Sr's workplace is finally coming true.

* * *

**_A/N* There we are, readers, that settles it. I never knew that I could be thinking about doing this, and now I have. _**

**_Anyway, please take a quick minute or so to let me know that you thought._**

**_\- Rainbow._**


	2. The tour

_**A/N* Sorry to keep you waiting for the second chapter, readers. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, and you should also be thanking JuJuJaJa for helping me.**_

_** Welp, I was lucky to save up my time on writing this. So what we learned from the previous chapter is that the Loud girls refuse to come with their father to work due to the bad weather outside. Lynn Sr was disappointed that he won't have anybody with him for 'Take Your Daughter to Work Day'. **__**But Lincoln, being dressed up as a girl, sees this as an opportunity and pleaded to his father to come with. Lynn Sr all the sudden starts to feel newfound lust for his son forming in himself, but he tries to deny it and agrees to let Lincoln come with him due to being his only option. But they had to hurry back home before the storm gets worse. **_

_**Now that you're all caught up, let's see where chapter 2 will show us since it'll be all about Lynn Sr's workplace. And to be honest, I don't know what it's like to work in the IT office since I never did, nor do I have any interest in doing that.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The tour.

...

The rain was started to pour down some more as the window wipers of Vanzilla brush away the water drops. Lynn Sr was hoping that he would this weather wouldn't be too harsh today. Lincoln meanwhile was excited to finally visit his father's work place. In all his 11 years of his life he thought that this day would never come, but thanks to his plan and reasoning with his father it finally has.

Lynn Sr was somewhat glad to take his son with him to work for the first time. He just hope that none of his fellow workers find out that his son was in disguise and that he had to play along, pretending that Lincoln is his 'daughter'.

He didn't want to admit it but Lincoln looked prettier and more attractive than his sisters, and Rita from his point of view. Although that was the deep thoughts that he did not dare to accept, it may be because Lynn Sr has had problems with Rita, 6 months ago they have no sex and that has bothered him a lot. The father of 11 was not sure, but he agreed to take Lincoln to work.

"So, what's your work place like, dad?" Lincoln asked Lynn Sr, catching his attention.

"It's just a huge technology place that I've been working for a few years, so it shouldn't be too far." The Loud patriarch answered, not taking his eyes off the road ahead. "So, you excited for this, son?"

"You bet I am, daddy." Lincoln said in a high-pitch voice. His dad can't tell if Lincoln's just being in character or if he's simply just teasing him. He felt his member rising in his pants once he heard his son calling him 'daddy' like a girl would call her father... or her boyfriend when having se-

_Don't even think about it, Lynn! You know you can't do this, he is your son! _He thought. Ain't no way in hell would he want to become a pervert.

The family van finally made it to Lynn Sr's workplace before the Loud father turned the engine off. "Here we are, son."

Lincoln looked out the window and a smile formed on his face as he stared at the building before him. The ID (Information Technology) office. _Whoa... it's bigger than I ever imagined._

"Now, are you ready for your first day here?"

* * *

Words can't describe how amazing this place is. Sure it's just some big computer place, but to Lincoln, it was awesome.

Lincoln and his father entered inside into the lobby and they got checked in. The father and son made it to the first floor where Lynn Sr wants to show his son first while taking him on a tour in his workplace. The other workers all had their daughters along with them. Some of them looked excited to be here, others were just bored out of their minds.

"And this is here is the printer. This old thing acts up most of the time so you gotta give it a little kick." Lynn Sr said as he kicked the printer, which caused the papers to fly out and hit his face. "Yikes!" He yelped.

One of the workers turned off the printer and grabbed the paper before he walked off with a scowl.

"Sorry you had to see that, son." Lynn Sr replied to his son.

"That's okay." Lincoln said. "What else do you do here?"

"I help the customers with their broken lab top. Speaking of which, here comes one right now." Lynn Sr pointed to the customer coming up ahead.

"Excuse me, Mr Loud, could you help me with my lab top? It wasn't behaving well with me." The customer asked, showing Lynn Sr his said device.

"Of course, let's see." Lynn Sr checks the customer's laptop. "Have you rebooted?" He asked the customer and he nodded.

"Have you checked your Wi-Fi connection?" He asked and the customer nods again. "Uh... ah, it's clear as daylight. You need to update your drivers." He said before he updates them and hands it to the customer.

"Thank you, Mr Loud." The customer smiled and left.

"I gotta say, I guess fixing computers really _connects _my heart." Lynn Sr made a joke to lighten the mood as his Luan would.

"Good one, dad." Lincoln tries to laugh at his joke.

"Shall we get going, Lin-" Lynn Sr stops himself, realizing that he can't use Lincoln's real name in the office. "-Linka...?" He came up with a female name for his son.

Lincoln smiled at the name 'Linka' and said to him in a high pitch voice, "Sure thing, daddy."

As Lynn Sr and Lincoln ventured through the rest of the building, Lincoln looks outside, viewing the town as he noticed the rain clouds growing darker as lightning flickered in them. His sisters aren't wrong about what they said about the weather.

_Whoa... they sure look like a mean clouds,_ Lincoln thought. He was starting to have second thoughts. What if this was a mistake to come with his father? He knew he should've stayed home, but he REALLY wanted to come with his father. _I'm sure we still got more time._

As he continue to look out the window, he also noticed a dentist office next to his father's workplace. Lincoln instantly recognized that place. It's the same dentist office where his mother works. He didn't knew that his parents would be working in two buildings close to each other. He hope that Rita returned home early before the storm gets worse too.

"Hey, Linka!" Lynn Sr. called out to his 'daughter'. Lincoln was brought back to reality and walked back to where his father was as he was talking to one of his co-workers who brought his 16 year old daughter with him who's busy looking on her phone and seem to have a badass demeanor. "Linka, this here is one of my co-workers, Daniel. I thought you might be interested in meeting him."

"Well Lynn, I've met all 10 of your girls but I didn't know that you had another one." Daniel said.

"Yeah uh..., this here is my long lost daughter, Linka. Me and my wife had lost her for a long time but we found her at the uh... cottage. Yeah, the cottage. This is her first year of being reunited with me, isn't that right, Linka?" Lynn Sr said, acting.

"Yep, I'm glad that my daddy had found me." The disguised boy nodded, also acting.

"My, you poor, girl. It must be awful to have survive on your own, huh?" Daniel asked with sympathy.

"Well, I'm not alone. A few old people had found and raised me. But I'm just glad to be back with my dear ol' daddy and the rest of my family." Lincoln spoke in his character's voice.

"I feel ya, it's great meeting you here, Linka." Daniel smiled. "Say, how about you meet my daughter, Patricia." He then turns to his daughter, who seemed busy texting on her phone. "Patricia, could you please phone down? I would like you to meet my friend's daughter, Linka."

Patricia looked over her phone to see Lincoln, who smiled and greeted her with a kind 'hi'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She scoffed and went back to her phone, blowing and popping the gum in her mouth.

"Patricia, what did I say about manners?" Daniel scolded his daughter.

"Like; what did I say about not feeling interested in coming here, Dad? Your workplace is so boring, I'd rather be coming over to my friend's house instead." Patrica snapped at him.

"I told you young lady, you need to learn to socialize with other people rather than just texting on your phone." Daniel said sternly.

"I'd rather do that rather than greeting some weird people with weird looking hairdos like this one here." Patricia pointed to the disguised Loud boy, to which Lincoln was taken aback.

"Uh, excuse me?" He said, trying to be in character.

"You heard me? Like; why on earth would girls like you ever wanna have that eyesore excuse of your look?" Patricia said with a smirk. Their fathers looked on as they felt the tension rising in the air.

"Well I'm sorry, but you need to learn to understand to be nice and learn to socialize with other people." Lincoln frowned at her.

"I'll learn to be nice to people like you after they learn to get out of my hair." Patricia scoffed.

Lincoln felt hatred for this girl growing in him for showing off her snobby attitude. "Oh, I'll show you how we take care of ourselves!" He takes off his purse, preparing to hit the teen, but Lynn Sr stopped him.

"Hey, hey! That's enough... let's go, Linka. Sorry about that, Daniel." Lynn Sr said as he dragged his disguised son with him.

"No problem, Lynn. Take it easy." Daniel said to him.

* * *

Sometime later, Lynn Sr had to show Lincoln more, so they decide to take the elevator to save time.

"How about we get to my office? There are a few things I need to publish. But after this, how about we play suction cup dart fight?" Lynn Sr asked while pressing the elevator button.

"Oh boy do I, I can't wait." Lincoln said happily. They then take the elevator once the doors open, but as soon as they enter more people who were late for their jobs all starting running inside in a hurry who start pushing, in the end they leave Lynn Sr and Lincoln in an awkward position.

Lincoln was being pushed against the wall, but behind him was his father. "Mmmph... can't breathe..." Lincoln said, his voice muffled. "Gotta... move."

He then move his arms on a random worker's shoulder and starts to pull up to get a better view, but he fell back down. He then tries again, and again, and again. While doing so, his ass was grinding against Lynn Sr's crotch. The Loud father gasped silently as his face went crimson red. _No, no, no! _He thought in panic, feeling his penis getting hard by the contact of his son's ass.

He tried to prevent himself from moaning as Lincoln kept bouncing his ass up and down against his unwanted erection. This can't be happening... Not now! Not in here!

This isn't right... but it felt so good.

Lincoln meanwhile stopped bouncing as he felt something growing from behind. He knew his father was behind him, but he felt something growing against his ass. If he isn't mistaken, then he should say to himself that it must be from his father's pants. Could... could he be?

No, that's ridiculous!

The elevator bell ringed and the doors opened as soon as the people made it to the floor they need to be in. They walked out of the elevator, leaving the father and son behind as they left them plenty of room. Lincoln fell from the person's shoulders and landed on his knees against the floor. His blue skirt was lifted up, showing something that made Lynn Sr turned on even more.

Lincoln was wearing pink panties...

He knew that Lincoln was wearing a dress, but he also didn't think about the underwear, not only because he could see that Lincoln's ass was big enough for someone his young age. His ass looked nice, round... _and fuckable_.

Lynn Sr thought about how he could grab his son and _fuck his nice, slender body_. He could easily _penetrate the boy and abuse Lincoln inside the elevator all he wanted while nobody was inside to stop him_.

Lynn's Sr's opposing thoughts combined in his mind, between his caring father-like side and his pedophillic side, he didn't know how to think. Lincoln was making him all hot and bothered by wearing his feminine outfit, using his high-pitch voice, and accidentally showing pink girly undies.

He didn't want to risk it though, but he still wanted to release his fluids in or on Lincoln. He wanted to do something, but how? He simply just can't pull down Lincoln's panties, take off his pants, and stick his hardon dick inside the boy's small premature anus and heel all up his soft child skin, tasting his sweat in the sexual heat.

That would make him a terrible father... and he doesn't want that.

As Lincoln got himself up, he noticed not only was his father staring at him with an unreadable expression, but he also noticed his erection growing in his pants. This instantly surprised Lincoln to the bone. No wonder he felt something hard in his ass. What is it that turned his father on?

... Could it... could it be him?

_Impossible! _He thought to himself, trying to keep himself from panicking. _I'm his son. There's no way it would be easy for me to do that... right?_

He decided to break the silence as he nervously called his father, which luckily broken him out of trance.

"Are you okay, dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh... y-yeah, yeah..." The Loud patriarch nodded, blushing while realizing that he just made an awkward moment.

_Damn it, Lynn?! What were you thinking checking your OWN son out?! _He thought, ashamed of himself. He knew that Lincoln won't feel like talking to him for awhile. He knew it's wrong to touch his son inappropriately. How sinful it is to have sexual thoughts of him. But the lust was killing him on the inside.

Lincoln shrugged this out and decided to take the elevator as they were on their way to Lynn Sr's office. But as soon as they made it there, their excitement of having fun was quickly wiped away because of what has happened at the elevator. Lincoln just sat down, staring at the computer throughout the entire time. The rain outside was starting to pour down heavier and heavier.

This can't be good...

* * *

_**A/N* And there you have it, ladies and germs! Forgive me if you find this chapter disturbing or just crabby and all. I just wanted to say thanks for coming, and I look forward to seeing you guys on chapter 3. Please follow, favorite, or review. And if you guys have any ideas, please come to me... unless if I already have other plans on my own. Good night! ;-)**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


	3. Into the hotel

_**A/N* I'd just decided to do a time skip after Lynn Sr's workplace since I don't know very much about it whatsoever. I was struggling while writing this chapter and have been taking long breaks, and I would've struggled more if it wasn't for my fellow author, JuJuJaJa, so please thank him as well. He's really a great friend. **_

_**Again I'm very sorry for the late update because I had to take care of my other accounts such as Wattpad and Achieve of Our Own. You guys can find me there, my username is the same as it is on this site. And I have been receiving some request messages for my other story "Loud Gay Oneshots", though some of them might be turned down. Sorry...**_

_**I guess I should be paying attention to you guys more, and again, I'm really sorry. If only I can work ALL my accounts at the same time, but unfortunately, that's not the case. *sigh***_

_**But, I'm gonna warn you guys, this chapter is gonna show you and act of gay smut/lemon. If you guys don't like it, then don't read it. Well, that is all for now. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Into the hotel.

...

Have you ever get the feeling that when you get it excited over something but then all of the sudden they weren't just as good as you thought they would? Yeah, that's what Lincoln is feeling right now.

The Loud boy, still dressed as 'Linka', which his father decided that character name, was entering the family van with his father sits on the driver's seat white Lincoln took the shotgun. They decided that it's best that they should go home now since the rain is getting worse. Neither the father and son were making eye contact after what just happened at the elevator. It feels so weird... like a strange new experience.

Lynn Sr turned on the radio and changed the channels to see what song he wanted to listen, but none of them were good enough to attract his interest. And so, he just turns the radio off. Lincoln meanwhile played with his thumbs with a bored expression, wanting to go back home already and forget what has happened. If he didn't forget to bring his Ace Savvy comic or video games with him, they would've calmed him down. It will take him a while to talk to his father again, unless if he ask him for something important such as his homework if his mom isn't around. He was just... freaked out on the inside.

When his ass had made contact with his father's crotch he can feel his... his... _his dick!_

Lincoln can't doubt that it was definitely the member of his father he felt from behind. And it was **_hard!_**

_**Really hard!**_

Lincoln gulped upon reliving that moment in his head, his cheeks went crimson red while his heart was skipping a beat real fast. He didn't pay attention to reality around him as he was loss in his own imagination of his father. He has leaned about how a male and female have babies at the sex education class at school, which made him figured out the reason he has many sisters. His dad must really done a number on his mom with his huge penis.

Just thinking about it had made Lincoln's cock go hard, which you can tell by it rising in his dress. He was starting to wonder how big he was, especially his cock. He felt it once, but he's never seen it. Could it be solid, or squishy? If only he could have the chance to just _unbutton his father's pants, pull down his boxers, and witness his manhood! Oh, he could just stick his hand in his panties and massage his needy little prick and imagine it was his dad touching h-_

_What the heck, _Lincoln thought as his eyes went wide, noticing his needy prick going hard. He looked at his father with a panicked expression in case if he saw it, but luckily Lynn Sr was paying attention to the road ahead of him. Although, the window is getting more foggy by the rain that's now poring down harder. Lincoln had fantasized about girls naked before even Clyde (yes Lincoln is bisexual so get over it), but he'd never thought about his father like... _that! Like sucking his father's monster cock like a popsicle while his father fingered him in the ass-_

No, this can't be possible, it just can't! Lincoln and his dad are related! They share the same blood, and it's wrong to be lusting after him like that-

"_WHOA!_" Lincoln yelped when the car was now swaying back in forth. Because of the front window now fogged up, Lynn Sr could barely see the road, which almost got him hit by a truck that drove by as he tried to avoid crashing it. Having his van damaged is the last thing Lynn Sr wanted. He loved that van.

"Sorry Lincoln, I- _YIKES!_" Lynn Sr. said before he noticed another car heading towards him.

"Dad, watch out!" Lincoln yelled as he pointed up ahead. They both screamed as Lynn Sr turned the steering wheel, causing the family van to move out the car's way. But there where more cars driving up ahead. Lynn Sr drove passed them as some people in their vehicles were complaining and yelling at them for being 'road hoggers'.

That's when Lynn Sr started to realize what's happening. He's on the wrong side of the road. He must've gotten confused because of the rain and fog blocking most of the front window. The storm was now getting worse, just like the weather news predicted.

_Oh shit, shit, shit! _The Loud patriarch thought in panic. "The rain is getting heavier! I think I need to get off the road but I can barely see."

Lincoln looked to the window on his side, which luckily wasn't fogged up. "Well I can, dad. I think you've driving on the wrong side of the road."

"Yes, I'd just figured that out a minute ago." Lynn Sr replied, nodding his head.

"But I can also see that we're right next to the buildings." Lincoln said as he pointed out the window.

"Maybe we should stop, Lincoln. The weather could be dangerous for us right now and we're about an hour away from home." The Loud father stated. Lincoln couldn't blame him. Driving in a bad weather like this, especially during night time, could be risky for them. They almost crashed into several vehicles. Lynn Sr stops the van and parks it beside the road just to give him some time to calm down.

"Good thing that the police didn't see that," Lynn Sr sighed, but his relief was lived short when a police car drove up behind Vanzilla. _Dang it, I spoke too soon..._ He thought in frustration.

The police officer steps out of his car and walked over to the van before knocking on the driver's window, ordering Lynn Sr to roll the window down. Lynn Sr cursed quietly under his breath so that Lincoln wouldn't hear him before he rolls down the window to talk to the police officer.

"Sir, did you know that you were driving on the wrong road?" The police crossed his arms with with a stern expression.

"Yeah, sorry. I must've didn't realized that because of the heavy rain." The father of 11 said, smiling nervously as Lincoln just sits there, listening and looking on with worry for his father.

"Like there's a lotta things you don't realize." The police officer rolled his eyes. He then brings out his notepad and ink pen and writes a ticket before tearing it off and handing it to Lynn Sr. "That should be your warning, sir. You need to check your surroundings next time." He told him before he went back to his car and drove off.

Lynn Sr sighed before turning to his son. "I'm so sorry, son. I almost got us killed. I must've not been paying attention since I'm... having some problems in my head." He said, not wanting to go further into what he was thinking about. Just like Lincoln, he too was fantasizing sexual thoughts, which is another reason why he wasn't paying attention to driving besides the rain. The way Lincoln's ass had made contact with his crotch felt so... good. He wondered how tight it is so that maybe he'll _stick his big, enormous monster cock into Lincoln's adorable rosebud to fuck him to the core-_

"Dad, are you okay?" Lincoln asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"U-uh, of course I am son, why wouldn't I be?" He said quickly, sweating while blushing.

"Well you seem lost in your own thoughts for a minute there." Lincoln said, knowing that something is up.

"It's nothing son, I'll get over it. So don't worry about me."

Lincoln looks away, nodding in understanding manner. He really wanted to find out but he figured that his father would rather not talk about it so he shrugged it off. "What do we do now, the rain doesn't look like it's gonna stop soon and we can't get home as long as the weather is like this."

"You're right, son. I think we're gonna have to stay somewhere close for the night. Stay here, I'm just gonna take a look." Lynn Sr then went out the van and looks around for a place to crash in for the night. His luck then came when he spotted a nearby hotel that's located right next to the building he had parked in front of. He smiled as a plan came to him. "Jackpot,"

He went back inside the van to inform Lincoln. "Well son, I found us a hotel. Hang on." He starts up the engine and drove the van to the hotel, this time without any obstacles coming there way. "Were gonna have to tell your mother and sisters that we won't be coming home tonight." He sighed as he parked the van between the two other vehicles.

"Okay," was all Lincoln can respond as the father and son stepped out of the van before Lynn Sr pressed the button on his keys to lock the doors. The two start walking towards the hotel as the wind was blowing against them as if it's trying to pull them back. It was even making Lincoln's blue dress rise up as the Loud boy tries to push it back down, but the back side was still flying up, showing his pink girl-panties in front of his father.

_What is he wearing...? _Lynn Sr thought, his face went red as his pants starts to tighten once again. He can see a nice view of Lincoln's ass, looking pretty tight and fuckable. Lynn Sr felt like he wanted to grope his hand against his pants while feast his eyes on his son's ass with lust and desire. Or maybe he wanted to _rip his pants to fish his cock out, grab his son by the arms, slam him against the van and thrust his manhood on his tight asshole with no care in the world-_

_Damn it, Lynn, stop it! _Lynn Sr thought angrily as he closed his eyes, feeling like he wanted to slap himself in the face. He can't do that, no out here in public. He could get arrested for sexual assault and be stuck in prison for life. What will his family, especially Lincoln, think of him?

_ A dirty, nasty pedophile who has been fucking his own 11 year old son, that's what!_

Lynn Sr then decided to ask his son with uneasiness, "Uh s-son, i-is that panties your wearing?"

Hearing his question, Lincoln turns around and gasps before he lowers the back side of his skirt, blushing in embarrassment. "Um... y-yeah. I thought it'll perfectly fit for my character." He said, chuckling nervously.

"... Let's just go inside."

* * *

(*Meanwhile*)

Back in the Loud house, Rita looked outside the window with a look of worry. All she can see were houses, heavy storm clouds, and a lot of rain.

"Where are they, they should be here by now?" She whispered to herself. Lori then enters the kitchen to grab herself some snacks, only to notice her mother standing in front of the window.

"Mom, is everything okay?" asked the eldest Loud, concerned. "Did Lisa leave one of her plant growing experiment outside again?"

"No Lori, I'm really worried about your father and your brother." Rita answered as she turned to her. "It's been a few hours and they're still not home. Plus, the storm doesn't seem to be a pleasant one."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm literally getting worried about them too. I wanted to call them, but my phone needed charging." Lori replied.

"Then I'll use my phone." The Loud mother brings out her phone and dials her husband. The two women waited for the call to be answered before Lynn Sr's voice was heard from the other line minutes later.

_"Hello?"_

"Lynn, where are you guys? Is Lincoln okay?" Rita asked on the phone.

_"Don't worry honey, we're fine. We almost got crashed because of the heavy rain, but luckily there isn't a scratch on precious Vanzilla. And Lincoln is safe with me too."_

"Oh my gosh dad, where are you? We're literally worried and the storm is now getting heavier!" Lori asked as she grabbed the phone from her mother.

_"Listen Lori, I'm afraid me and Lincoln won't be coming home tonight. We're at the hotel right now and we decided that it's best that we should spend the night there."_

"What? Are you serious, dad?" Lori asked them.

_"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. It's dangerous if we drive back home in the rough weather like this, especially at dark. But we'll be back in the morning, I promise. Just tell your other sisters me and Lincoln both said goodnight and we love them, okay?"_

"Okay dad, I will. Love you too." Lori said before their call ended. She looks up at her mother, who seemed to be more upset than she is as she takes a seat on the dining room table. "Mom, it's going to be okay. Dad said that he and Lincoln will be here in the morning. I promise." Lori said as she placed a comforting hand on her.

"Well... I hope your right, sweetie." Rita sniffed.

"Me too."

* * *

_If only I should've listened to them then none of this would've happen... _Lynn Sr thought as he and his son were now in the lobby room. He felt that it was mainly his fault that the day was ruined for Lincoln. He seemed to excited to come with him, but now, because of the bad weather, look at where it has gotten them!

By now Lynn Sr was up front talking to the manager to check the hotel room while Lincoln was sitting in a chair, looking at some magazine books that were mostly about cooking or house rents.

"Well... guess my first day of going to work with my dad had to end up like this." Lincoln sadly stated, looking down at his blue skirt and heels. "... And I can't believe I still had to wear this..." Because that he didn't bring any of his clothes, even his pajamas with him, Lincoln had no choice but to wear a skirt for a whole day... even sleeping in it.

He looked around as he saw a few family in the lobby room with him. Two teenage boys around Luan and Luna's age were staring at Lincoln with lovesick expressions, thinking that he's really a girl. One of them was a muscular boy who seemed to be a jock from High school. He had blonde hair styled in a quiff, a few tattoos were shown on his arms. Lincoln can tell that he seemed to be a badass type of boy as he was smirking at Lincoln, looking like he wanted to _do something _with him as the boy wriggled his eyebrows, hoping that it'll make Lincoln pay attention to him more.

Lincoln just smiles at him nervously, not wanting to be rude by ignoring him. He quickly looks away from him and saw another boy, who seemed rather slender with hair that's styled in a faux hawk, similar to one of his classmates, Boy Jordan, except that his hair is brunette. He has a shy expression as he was blushing, giving Lincoln a small, but pleasant smile as he waved at him.

Lincoln smiled and waves back at him as he blushes, thinking that the boy is a nice (and cute) type, unlike the blonde one. But he then looks away, not wanting to do anything with either of the boys as much as he wanted to talk to the slender one as he decided to read one of the magazines. His father should be ready any minute now.

_I hope mom and my sisters are doing okay. They must be worried sick about us. _Lincoln thought, thinking how upset the rest of his family must be for not coming home.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a blonde, muscular teenage boy was now sitting next to him, smirking at him. Lincoln didn't know what to say to him as he just looks at him.

The muscular boy breaks the silence. "Hey cutie,"

"Me?" Lincoln said, making his voice high-pitch to act his character as he was pointing to himself.

"What else can I see?" The blonde boy chuckled. "That's a cute dress you're wearing, beautiful."

"U-uh thanks..." The Loud male said, still holding the magazine up in front of him.

"The name's Jake. My dad works here in this hotel. I'm just waiting for him to finish his work so we can leave." The jock said before he placed an arm behind Lincoln. Lincoln gulped, feeling even more nervous.

"So, what's a hot blonde like you doin' here?" The jock ask, using his finger to lower the magazine Lincoln was reading so that he'll focus more on him.

Though this is his first time being flirted by a male like always wanted to happen, Lincoln felt uncomfortable talking to a stranger mistaking him for someone else. But against his will, he can't stay silent. "I'm just waiting for my dad to check in. T-that's all." He said, not wanting to go further into the details.

Before the jock could say anything, Lynn Sr spoke to his son, "Okay Linc, c'mon. It's time to check in." he said, holding the keys to the hotel room.

"Linc?" The jock turned to Lincoln with a confused look.

"It's short for 'Linka'. Yeah..." Lincoln quickly said, still in his character's voice. he didn't want to expose his true identity to the boy here in public. It'll be too humiliating.

"Oh I see, cute name." The blonde haired male said with a flirtatious smirk. He then reached for his notepad and writes down his phone number so that 'Linka' will call her anytime, but when he turned around, the disguised kid had already left with his father.

"Dang it,"

* * *

The walk to their hotel room was short and silent. Luckily Lincoln and Lynn Sr don't have to take the elevator this time since their room is on the first floor. It wasn't long before they finally made it, _Room #07_.

"Is this it, dad?" Lincoln asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Sure is. Here we are, son." The Loud father said. He brings out his room key, which is a card, and slids it on the door slot. The green button went on, meaning that they can come in. Lynn Sr opens the door and motioned for Lincoln to follow.

As they stepped inside, they take a look around the room. It was small, yet nice and decent looking. The walls were painted white and blue, there were a few desks with a couch beside it, a big flat screen TV, a bathroom located on the right, and there was only one bed.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr both frowned, staring at the only bed in the hotel room.

_Oh boy... _Lynn Sr thought. With only one bed, it looks it like he'll have to share it with Lincoln. This could be bad, since Lincoln doesn't have any clothes to wear, the man won't be able to resist his sexual urge. He'll be up at night _grinding his cock against Lincoln's ass while groping him under his skirt as the boy is asleep_. He can feel his pants tightened at the thought already. _What kind of sick father am I?_

The same goes for Lincoln, afraid if his sexual urge will come back to him. Who knows, maybe he'll _rip open his father's pants and suck his long, hard monster dick like a needy little bitch in the heat while feeling his sleeping dad's muscular abs as his Lynn Sr was being none the wiser._

_I'm not sure if I can take this any longer... _Lincoln thought with small panic, feeling his penis hardened from under his skirt. "Guess they only have one bed, dad." Lincoln said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I guess they do, son." replied Lynn Sr. "But, i-if you feel uncomfortable sleeping with your old man, I'll just sleep on the couch over there." He said, pointing over to the couch. As much as Lincoln wanted to decline and have his father sleep next to him, he feels like it's best that they should sleep separably.

"Yeah sure, dad." Lincoln nods his head.

Lynn Sr was starting to feel guilty, seeing no smile on his son's face. All the fun was ruined because of the things.

The rain storm...

And what happened at the elevator...

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I know I can't make our day better now that things are bleak right now. I know how much you always wanted to go with me on Take-Your-Daughter-To-Work day, and now your first day is ruined." He sighed.

"Dad, it's okay. None of this is your fault," Lincoln said, not wanting his father to be upset. "You just wanted some company since the girls don't wanna come with us. But what matters now is that we're safe and none of us are hurt." he placed a hand on his chest, giving him a reassuring smile.

Lynn Sr smiled back. "You're right son. At least now we'll be able to have some more father and son time together." He said, they both then start to hug each other. Lincoln's arms were wrapped around his father's neck while Lynn Sr's are wrapped around Lincoln's waist.

The Loud father then noticed his hands were a bit closer to his son's ass. Then that's when _it _came back to him again. Lust was returning.

He lowered his hands down to Lincoln's ass and starts to grop them. He licked his lips while his pants were once again tightened. _Damn, how soft is his ass cheeks..._ he thought to himself.

Lincoln opened his eyes, feeling something touching his behind. He started blushing as he can feel something hard growing in his father's pants. He turned around and his eyes went wide once he saw his ass was being groped by his dad. "U-uh dad, what are you doing?"

Lynn Sr quickly broke the hug as he tried to act normal, swallowing the unpleasant, sinful thoughts. "N-nothing, son." He fidgets. "I-I just thought that I saw something like a bug or something. But I-I got it, don't worry."

Before Lincoln could question him further, Lynn Sr stated, "I'm just gonna use the bathroom, Lincoln. We can order ourselves dinner from the food court afterwards." He then dashed off to the bathroom. He closed his bathroom door behind him, pressing his back to the door. He exhaled slowly, finding his anxiety rising.

What the damn hell was he thinking? How could he do such a sick, perverted thing to his son?! What is wrong with him!

He just gropped Lincoln's ass! The boy must be freaked out right now. Lynn Sr cursed silently to himself as he gropped his hair with his hands, his pants was still tight. He just couldn't help it. He hadn't had sex for a long time since Lily's birth. He hadn't had sex with anybody except Rita... and now...

... now he wants to do it _with Lincoln!_

His brain buzzed with dangerous possibility. Things he'd been fighting that swelled ever since this morning. His boner still didn't go down as Lynn Sr looked at the toilet seat. He knew what he had to do. Maybe if he just jacked off he'd feel better. God knows he didn't exactly have time to do that back at home.

Lynn Sr unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down to his ankles. Sitting on the toilet, he slid his boxers down his hips. His mind wandered to Lincoln, a frequent target of his fantasies. God, he felt like shit. If the word gets out, his wife will divorce him, his kids will never talk to him, and he'll be locked up for good. But the bathroom should be a safe place for him to set his thoughts free, so this should be fine... right?

His cock twitched at the thought, hardening in his hands. Lynn Sr's breath hitched, eyes closed as he stroked his shaft. Lincoln, skin soft with youth, in his underwear, sitting on his bed reading comics.

Lynn Sr bit back a moan, the sound muffled in the back of his throat. The Loud father becomes aroused by these forbidden thoughts and moves his hand up and down on his 8-inch erect cock. He starts to imagine his son touching his member with his small, cute hand while the other caressed his hairy leg.

_Oh L-Lincoln... Oh fuck...,_

He blushed uncontrollably and placed his thumb on the gland before pressing down on it. He then takes his other hand and puts it under his tests. Massaging every crease and wrinkle. Lynn Sr was building up something and could not stop, he continued massaging his hardened member with much more force. He then licks his hand and rubs them together. Moistening and lubing them, he slowly slicks the wet, warm penis in between his hands and humps them, moaning softly so that Lincoln wouldn't hear him.

"_Aauw... oh god... mmmhh, oh god..._" Lynn Sr huffed. He then rubs his hands harder and spits on his penis and testicles, rubbing them intimately in wet, moist, and warm saliva. Feeling his cock now wet, he imagined that it was being sucked by his son's mouth.

_Y-yeah Lincoln, suck my cock. Suck it like you mean it..._

**_Sure thing, daddy..._**

And there it was... he can hear Lincoln's sweet voice invading his head. He knew it wasn't real... but it felt like it.

Then, there came a scenario...

* * *

_A very loud, long moan of lust spilled from Lynn Sr's mouth. His son's hot tongue felt so good on his rock hard dick. _

_"It tastes good, daddy." Lincoln said, licking it again. More moans from the Loud father. _

_The white haired boy had shoved the head of Lynn Sr's dick into his hot, wet mouth. "Oh shit, Lincoln baby boy, that feels SOOO good." Lynn Sr said, not being able to control what came out of his mouth. _

_Lincoln looked up at his father. "You like this, daddy?" He asked in a quiet voice, receiving a nod from the Loud patriarch quickly. _

_Lynn Sr couldn't stop himself. Lincoln leaned forward again, and began sucking his cock. He pumped what he couldn't suck, which was a lot. _

_"Oh my god Lincoln, you're mouth feels so fucking good. Keep sucking baby boy, you're so sexy. God, I just want to fuck you so hard, I bet your ass is so tight and nice." The man moaned, all his thoughts coming out of his mouth._

* * *

A drop of pre-cum came oozing out of the mushroom head of Lynn Sr's cock as his breath was getting heavier. Oh, if only he wished his fantasy was real. That way he'll know what it's like to have his cock shoved into Lincoln's mouth.

... And maybe he'll know what it's like to... thrust himself into his son's tight, luxurious asshole.

* * *

_"Go ahead, daddy. Fuck me real hard with your big cock there," Lincoln replied, his tongue was sticking out with lustful eyes. Lynn Sr can see the bulge in his son's pink panties. He smirked before he grips it with his hand, causing Lincoln to moan like a whore._

_"You bet I will, son. I can stretch your ass so I can fit my cock in there." Lynn Sr said, no longer feeling ashamed. "I'm gonna make you feel good."_

_The Loud father reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube before he starts squirting some on his fingers._

* * *

Lynn Sr coated his dick with some more of his wet, moist saliva, making his member twitch, hungry for more of his warm touch.

"Mmmm... nnnghhh... L-Lincoln..." Lynn Sr moaned a bit louder, gritting his teeth while pounding furiously his wet meat. "A-aahh... shit Lincoln..." His saliva was now mixed with his pre-cum as some more was drooling out. It was making the Loud father even more turned on.

What he didn't know was that he forgot to lock the door, and the walls are thin, just like back at home.

* * *

_Lincoln immediately lifts up his legs before he removed his panties, showing his tight ass that's ready to be fucked by his perverted father "I'm ready, daddy." He said, smiling. Lynn Sr grabbed his hips and stared at his ass. It was so perfect, and small. So hot. He spread his son's cheeks and rubbed some lube on his hole._

_"Oh, daddy, that tickles." Lincoln giggled. _

_His father pressed one of my fingers into his ass. Lincoln moaned quietly. __"Daddy, that feels good." He whimpered. _

_Lynn Sr smiled, wiggling the finger in his little ass. _

_"Daadddyyyy..." He moaned. _

_"Do you like that, baby?" The Loud patriarch asked, pushing it further in._

_ "Yes. More, daddy." Lincoln moaned._

_ Lynn Sr pushed another finger in and scissored him. _

_"Ooooh, daddy, mmmm." _

_Oh how Lynn Sr loved what he was hearing from his son. He pressed in another and then a fourth one. He moved his fingers outward to stretch him more. God, Lincoln was so tight and hot in there. His dad wanted to put his tongue inside._

_"Baby, I'm going to taste you." Lynn Sr whispered in Lincoln's ear before he took the fingers out. He quickly replaced them with his tongue._

* * *

If Lincoln wasn't mistaken, he could've sworn that he heard something. But then he shrugs it off and pays attention to the TV, remote in his hand.

He was sitting on the bed flipping through channels on TV, waiting for his father to come out of the bathroom so that they can get themselves some dinner for tonight. His father sure is taking a while in there. What could he be doing?

"_Oooohhh... sh-shit,_"

There it was again.

"What the?" Lincoln looked around, trying to find where that strange sound was coming from. It sounded like... like a moan. A moan that sounded familiar. What the heck is going on?

The boy quickly assumed that it was coming from the bathroom. Letting his curiosity getting the best of him, Lincoln hops out of bed and walks to the bathroom, wanting to see if his father was alright. As Lincoln made it there he was about to knock on the door, but then a moan was heard again, this time his father said something that shocked him.

"_Oooh yeah... fuck me, L-Lincoln..._"

_Wait... did dad just said MY name...? _The 11 year old thought. Now instead of knocking on the door, he decided to peep through the lock hole to get a view inside the bathroom.

Lincoln immediately held back a gasp of shock with his hand covering his mouth as his cheeks instantly turned crimson red. He can see his father sitting on the toilet, moaning with his eyes closed... and his hands pounding on his long 8-inch erect, monster cock.

The white haired boy's mouth was drooling as he was speechless while feasting his eyes on the member of his father, who was to busy jacking himself off.

... In a matter of seconds, his panties were starting to get tight before he starts gripping it up and down with his hand.

* * *

_Lincoln gasped, then moaned again. His father thrust his tongue back and fourth quickly, fucking him with it. _

_"Lincoln, you're such a good little boy, letting me touch you like this. You taste so good, you're just so sexy, I just want to fill you and never stop." He said seductively, rubbing his son's cheeks with his hands while he spoke. The white haired boy smiled at him._

_ "Daddy, your touches are so good. they feel SOOO nice. Please, fill me daddy." He whined._

_ Lynn Sr smirked, pulling my face away completely. "I'm going to put my dick in that marvelous little ass of yours, baby." He said. Lincoln nodded and leaned on his back. "_

_Yes, put your dick in my ass daddy. I want you to fill me with that big, hard dick. Shove it in my little ass." Lincoln said. His dad put some more lube on his dick, and lined it up with his hot little ass._

_"This will hurt, Lincoln. But give it a minute or two and it will be great." I said, before pushing into him. Immediately he howls in pain. He squirms, gripping the sheets in his hands. _

_"Daddy, it hurts sooo much!" Lincoln cried. _

_"Baby, just wait a minute. I'll stay still for you." His dad said, rubbing his hips. _

_"It feels okay now, daddy." Lincoln said a minute later, wiggling on his cock. The Loud patriarch pulled out, and slowly pushed forward. __"Oh, daddy. That feels really good." He said, looking straight into his eyes. _

_Lynn Sr grinned as he continued to pound his cock into his son's ass, ramming into his sweet prostate as the boy began to drool..._

* * *

Lincoln held back a moan as he was rubbing his hand against his clothed dick, watching his father masturbating as he can hear his moans getting louder and louder. The boy can tell that he was finally getting closer to his limit. Lincoln's breaths was getting faster as he too was feeling the same. He can feel a small drop of pre-cum leaking from his cock, making a wet spot on his panties. Though they maybe the only ones that he'll be wearing for the night.

Not wanting to take this anymore, he sticks his hand into his panties and fished out his penis before stroking it up and down.

"Mmmm..." He quitely groaned, his eyes still glued to what's unfolding in front of him from the other side of the door.

"Oooohh... OOOAAAHHHH Y-YEAH, SON! I... I'M GETTING CLOSE! O-OH FUCK~" Lynn Sr yelled out, no longer containing his lustful moans. He was unaware that his son was spying on him, jacking himself off too.

Any minute now, and he'll finally be able to release himself and be done with it...

"WHOA!"

**_THUD! _**

Lynn Sr gasped as he opened his eyes and frantically turned to notice his son lying on the ground. Lincoln's hand must've slipped on the doorknob that it must've caused him to open the door and slip and fall before he could realize it.

The white haired Loud looks up at his father and gasped, knowing now that he's caught red handed.

"_Lincoln?!_"

"_Dad?!_"

Both Loud males stare at each other with blushing faces, both their cocks now exposed in the awkward silence...

Looks like they gotta lot of explaining to do...

* * *

**_A/N* Ooookay, I'm gonna stop right there for now. So that concludes the third part of "Heated Waters", and I apologize if you find the last part uncomfortable and perverted acting. But, I'm doing this for the sake of the story, so you can't stop me. _**

_**Anyway, I would like to thank JuJuJaJa once again for giving me this brilliant idea. I would be brain dead if it wasn't for him. And man, this is the longest chapter I've ever written than the two previous ones. Only 6,238 words, minus the my announcement words. So what we saw was that both Lincoln and Lynn Sr's sexual urges got the best of them, well Lynn Sr first, which leads up to them jerking each other off. But now they caught both each other, red-handed. How will they explain their actions without feeling ashamed? Stay tuned for chapter 4, dear readers. **_

**_Thank you, stay beautiful, and good night. Love you guys! ;-)_**

**_\- Rainbow._**


	4. How could you do this?

**_A/N* I would like to apologize for keeping you guys waiting for another chapter readers... AGAIN! It's been months since I last updated, and so very upset that my father told my pastor the secret that DO NOT want to tell her. I have no one to look up too now and I'm afraid she'll destroy my happiness forever. _**

**_Even though I've graduated now, I'm still stuck in a homophobic community, and now I'm having the feelings that things are gonna get worse for me. I would ask you what should I do, but I'm not gonna waste your time with my angst. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and sees what happens with Lincoln and Lynn Sr after they caught each other jerking off in the bathroom. By the way, Lynn Sr isn't gay, but his son is the only male he's attracted to now after the first chapter._**

**_This chapter goes out for my dear friend, JuJuJaJa, who has given me the idea of this chapter, so please give him your thanks as well._**

* * *

Chapter 4 - How could you do this?

...

_What... just... happened?! _Lincoln thought to himself, feeling paralyzed with shock, fear, and betrayal.

What just happened?! Why did it just happened?!

He was still on the floor in the bathroom where he tripped when he was watching his father jerking himself off.

... Jerking himself off over his OWN SON!

... Jerking himself off over his FLESH AND BLOOD!

Lincoln felt his arms shaking as he stare up at his own father. Not only was he disgusted at Lynn Sr, he was also disgusted with himself. It's not right to lust after your relative, and now that they caught themselves red handed, Lincoln felt so... so dirty.

Still sitting on the toilet with his pants undone, Lynn Sr gulped as his heart started beating, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure on how he can make it up to Lincoln.

_No, no, no! This... this can't be happening. This is just a dream, right? _Lincoln thought to himself, both scared and confused on what to do.

Lincoln sat himself up before he could feel his penis still rock hard sticking out from his skirt and above his panties. He could feel his legs shaking, his pale face immediately went crimson red when he looked at his father, who was gazing at his son's boyhood whilst seemingly trapped in his lust-filled thoughts.

_His cock... it's... it's so damn big_. The Loud patriarch thought to himself, even though it wasn't as big as Lincoln. Not being himself, he leaned over and reached out his hand in attempt to touch his son's penis.

Noticing this, Lincoln immediately slapped his father's hand away and takes a few steps back to the bathroom door frame in panic pulling his panties up and fixed his skirt, despite that he wanted his father to touch him. _What the hell is he doing?!_ He thought to himself, not realizing that he's loosing his balance and fell to the floor.

"D-Dad... what are you doing?! W-why are you doing this, this isn't you!" Hearing his son's panic voice had snapped him back to reality. He looked at his cock, and his son... and him cock again. He finally came to his senses on what's going on here as his eyes went wide, covering his hand over his mouth. He was _jacking himself off to his son like a nasty perverted creep until his son came in half naked and caught him red-handed_.

_Oh shit, shit, shit! _Lynn Sr quickly sat up from the toilet seat, pulling up his pants in buckled his belt. He didn't care about fixing his vest as he carefully took a step closer to Lincoln, raising his hands in front of him with a panicked look on his face. "Son... It... i-it's not what it seems," He stammered, his face going red. He can still feel his rock hard dick poking from his pants.

"Then... what was that! I know I heard moaning in there!" Lincoln said, raising his voice as he was started to sound angry and shaky at the same time.

"I-"

"And you were saying my name..."

"Well uh-"

"And you were doing... 'it' while doing so!" Lincoln didn't want to mention his father jerking his cock as he made the word 'it' referred to it. "What's going on?!"

"I... u-uhmm..." Lynn Sr crossed his arms, feeling humiliated and ashamed. How could he do that?! This... this isn't right!

This is illegal.

This is an abomination.

... But it felt good at the same time.

The father of 11 sighed and lowered his head, eyes closed, guilt and shame raced in his mind. There's no point in lying to his son no more. He's gonna have to tell him the truth. He was worried if he does then this could change everything. This will ruin his life.

He was worried Lincoln will tell Rita and the girls. He can imagine the angry and disgusted looks on their faces. If anything, he deserves it. No, he deserves something WORSE than that. His career will be ruined, his friends will never talk to him, his wife will divorce him, he won't be able to see his kids again, and he'll be locked up in jail for good.

He looked up at the Loud boy disguised as a girl, who was staring back at him with shock and anger, wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"Lincoln I...-" Lynn Sr hated saying this, but he had to. "I was jacking myself off over you, okay!" He quickly finished. Lincoln still waited for his father to continue as the Loud father gulped and continue. "Yes, I know that was wrong and very disgusting of me to do that, but I just couldn't help myself. I kept trying to fight those thoughts about wanting to fuck you, but they were so strong. I didn't know what else to do, so I thought having to jack myself off thinking of you was the only way to relive myself. Oh, I'm such a pervert and I know this won't change everything after what you see here, but, I'm sorry, son."

He was correct though. Simple words like 'sorry' isn't going to change everything.

Lincoln looked down in utter shock, not believing what he was hearing. This is a joke right? No it isn't. There's nothing around here that describes it as a joke.

... That explains everything!

That explains why his father was acting so strange. He was _lusting _for Lincoln! The way he was _lusting _for his dad. He would've choose to accept it and would want to let his desires take control of him, but the other half made him decide against it. He know that incest sex was wrong, very wrong. It really killed him on the inside that his own father would betray the faith he promised for Rita from their wedding, having the desire to rape him like a sick pedophile.

His heart felt sick, his hands feel shaky, and his breaths went ragged. He didn't realize how long he was speechless until he heard his father's voice calling him.

"Lincoln?"

When the 11 year old looked up at his father, who was kneeling down and sticks his hand out, offering to help Lincoln get back on his feet. "Please son, I'm really sorry. I-I'll make it up to you, we can still have our night together, right?" He said, trying his best to cheer his son up.

Lincoln looked at his dad's hand, he can see some pre-cum coated on it. The longer he looked at it, the shock inside him was replaced with two things: sadness and anger. His face darkened and he rudely smacked his dad's hand away. "No!" He snapped before standing up.

Lynn Sr was shocked. His son would never hit him like that. "Lincoln Lo-"

"No, don't say my name! Don't come any closer!" Lincoln shouted stepping away from his dad. The tears started to form in his eyes. "How could you do this to me?! Your one and only son! How could you do this to mom?! Your own wife! This... this is betraying her, dad! She trusted you! I-I never knew you would be so capable doing something deceitful as..." Lincoln doesn't want to finish his sentence as he closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall.

Like all normal 11 year olds, he quickly turned around and raced towards the door.

"Lincoln, wait!" Lynn Sr runs after him as soon as Lincoln made towards the door.

**"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICKO!"** Lincoln screeched out loud, his voice was so loud that it could wake the entire hotel. Before Lynn Sr could react, Lincoln kicked his father in between his legs with a pointy high heel. Lynn Sr inhaled in sharp pain, preventing himself from screaming in agony.

"**YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! NOT ANYMORE! YOU'RE JUST A NASTY OLD PERVERTED MAN WHO I DIDN'T REALIZED WHILE I WAS LOOKING UP TO YOU UNTIL NOW! I TRUSTED YOU! MOM AND THE GIRLS TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU DO _THIS _TO US?! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! SO DON'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Lincoln bellowed at the top of his lungs. He was so blinded that he didn't even care that he just cursed at his dad.

Normally Lynn Sr wouldn't be afraid to scold and punish Lincoln for what he did, but tonight was different. He felt like he deserved that. He couldn't stand up on his feet, the pain where his son had kicked him was so sharp he felt like he'll never walk again.

"Lincoln... Please~" The white haired boy ignored his father's pleas as he opened the door and raced out the room, leaving Lynn Sr behind on the floor in pain.

Lincoln wanted to get out of here so bad. He was running down the hallway of the floor he and his father were on, not caring that he bumped into some hotel guests.

Lincoln made it to the elevator, pressed the button to send himself down to the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, Lincoln dashed towards the exit, ignoring the hotel staff who are calling him or asking him if everything is alright.

The loud thunder clapped as the rain poured down from the dark, stormy sky as the strong wind blew in front of his face. It was already nighttime, even though with the town lights on, Lincoln couldn't see where he's going. But Lincoln doesn't care. Being out in the harsh weather doesn't matter to him no more. In fact, NOTHING matters to him no more.

He kept on running and running as fast as he could as he made sure he was far away from the hotel. He hope his father wouldn't find him. He wanted to go home and tell his family what a sicko Lynn Sr had become, but he knew that the Loud residence is too far away, and it's much too dangerous to walk in the storm alone.

_Maybe I'll find a place find a place to hide sleep in for the night._ He thought to himself. His heart was racing as he looked around the unfamiliar area he's in right now. The street lights that were on helped him a bit, until a lightling flashed, showing Lincoln that he's in a different neighborhood, no doubt that he's miles away from Franklin Avenue. he doesn't know what is the name of this street, but that doesn't matter.

The boy in disguise just decided to accept this as he walked further into the area. He doesn't know if he can go up to people's houses and knock on their door and ask them for help. Back when Lincoln was little, his parents always told him to never talk to strangers. Most of them can be, how you say; a wolf in a sheep's clothing.

Growing up all his life in this town, Lincoln knew that none of the people are nice enough to take him in. He wished that his sisters or a friend of theirs were around to take him back home. He wished he was closer to Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house, that way Bobby will call Lori to come pick up Lincoln. He even wished that he was closer to Clyde's house...

Lincoln stopped in his tracks at the thought of his friend, his male crush...

The African American was so sweet and forgiving. He was the reason why Lincoln was bisexual, why he was fantasizing about him the way he was fantasizing girls. And he couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if Clyde was his boyfriend.

But alas, Clyde is into his oldest sister Lori, even though she already has a boyfriend. Lincoln just doesn't understand why his crush had his eyes set on her. He wished that Clyde had the same interest for Lincoln as he had for his eldest sister, but that's not the case unfortunately. Besides, Clyde isn't here to help Lincoln. He's all by himself not knowing which place he could hide. He doesn't want to be seen as a creep snooping around in people's front yard.

Lincoln gasped when he soon found a public phone. Without wasting any time, he quickly rushed towards it, wanting to call for help. As soon as he made it there he picked up the phone, ready to dial 911 in hopes that they will take him home.

But then he stopped... what if they ask him why he was outside? He knew that if he tells them the truth, they would attack and his arrest dad and he deep down didn't want that, despite that he's the last person he wanted to see.

Maybe he can tell his mom. But then she was going to tell him without her knowing, that her husband went crazy and her son was a degenerate.

Or maybe Clyde? Okay, that wasn't an option either. There was no way he could help him now, he didn't want to tell him and he knew about it.

Lincoln sighed and placed the phone back up. He went back out in the rain, his clothes and curly blonde wig were getting more soaked in the rain. _What am I gonna do? I ran into some street I've never been before because of that perverted excuse of a father of mine and now here I am; a helpless 11 year old standing out in the rain... _He thought to himself, his heart was starting to break once he thought back to the unforgivable act his father had committed. He knew Lynn Sr could be looking for him now, but he wouldn't dare come back to him. He just wanted to come home.

But he knew that his dad isn't the only one at fault here. He himself was part of something that is forbidden as well. What they were thinking was an ultimate taboo. Homosexuality and especially incest was prohibited in the whole world, if the people found out or everyone knew, Lincoln's father would be arrested and they would be branded as sick. They both knew this was wrong, many things could end up hurting their family, if they found out about this, they knew it would never work.

Lincoln sat on the ground, regretting on the action he'd committed. Today was supposed to be a special day for him. The day when he can finally visit his father's work place he always dreamed of. The day when only his sisters can do things he's never done before.

But now... now all those hopes of his has been shattered. All Lincoln wanted was to spend time with his father, and look at where it got him?

He then lowers his head onto his arms that were hugging his knees and starts to cry his eyes out, unaware that there's a warehouse just about 5 feet away where a familiar figure had just spotted him from the window...

* * *

(*Meanwhile at the Loud House*)

It was now 8:32 pm. Rita Loud, the mother of 11 children, was sitting on the chair looking out the window after she had finished washing the dishes she and her daughters ate their dinner on.

She couldn't help but have a strange feeling in her gut. But what could it be?

Lori and Leni were both about to go upstairs after watching _The Dream Boat_, but then they stop to notice their mother still sitting in the dining room. They started to grow worried for her, though they couldn't blame her. Both their dad and their brother are still out there somewhere and they can't make it home until morning.

The two sisters turned to each other and nod before they approached to their distressed mother. "Mom, is everything okay?" Leni asked. A sigh from her mother was the only response she earned.

Lori placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, giving her a solemn look before turning to face Rita. She takes a deep breath before she spoke, "Mom, I know how literally worried you are for Lincoln and Dad. We're worried about them too. But I... I'm sure they'll be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen to them. Dad said that their in a hotel right now and the storm will be over in the morning."

Rita sighed again before she turned to her two eldest daughters, "Thank you girls for your concern for me, but that's not what I'm worried about."

Lori and Leni both looked at each other confused before they both turned back to their mother. "Why is that?" Lori asked.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it, alright sweetie?" Rita replied. She looked down at her shoes, still wanting to let it out. "It just that... I'm worried about the relationship between me and your dad."

"You and dad? Why, don't you guys love each other?" Leni asked, worried about what's going on between her parents.

"We do Leni, we really do." Rita grabbed Leni's hand, trying to calm her down. "You see, your father and I haven't been together often every since Lily was born... and I-I... I don't wanna admit it but, I'm afraid if your dad is gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she bit her lip.

Lori placed her hand on her chin, trying to figure out what her mom was trying to say until then she put the pieces all together. "If he's gonna cheat on you?" She asked. Rita nodded.

Lori kneeled down and comforted her mother. She couldn't imagine her father going out with someone else other than her mother. She understood how her mother felt because if Bobby was cheating on her, she'd be completely broken. "Mom, I'm literally sure that dad would NEVER cheat on you. I mean, why would he? I don't see what would possess him to betray you. You don't have you worry."

"Yeah mom, you're the amazing person that dad has ever fallen in love with. I mean, it wouldn't be the same with you guys not being together. He loves you and he would never cheat on you." Leni added with the best smile she could to cheer her mother up.

Rita thanked her daughters with a warm embrace. They told her goodnight before they head up the stairs, ready for bed. The Loud matriarch sat back down on her seat and continues to look out the window. She hoped and prayed with all her heart that her husband and son will come home safe and sound.

... She also hoped and prayed that Lynn Sr would never go against their marriage promises. Never!

* * *

**_A/N* I had to stop right there now, and since I couldn't write chapters long enough I think that there's gonna be more than just 6 chapters that I have originally planned. _**

**_Well, there you have it guys. This has been the fourth chapter of this story. So, what do you guys think will happen now? Will Lincoln come back and forgive his dad? Is Rita and the Loud sisters gonna know what's going on? Who is watching Lincoln from the warehouse? I hope you guys will enjoy, and yes, I know Lincoln is being somewhat a hypocrite, running away from his father even though he has the same desires. But what else can I do? _**

**_Don't worry though, the story is not over. Dramatic scenes will unfold on the next chapter and I look forward to seeing you guys next time. Please follow, favorite, and review. _**

**_\- Rainbow._**


	5. Out in the Rain

**_A/N* Good morning... or should I say, good afternoon everybody lol. Before we get started, let me tell explain the events I've went through. So far lately I have been editing chapters of 'Clincoln McLove' to make it more approving. All a while, I've been reconstructing my Discord server after I've been getting a lot of hate messages and inappropriate pictures on my several channels by those damn disrespectful people accusing me of being a fucking retarded pedophile just because I've been writing BxB Loud House stories. I mean come on, there are other people who have been writing underage stories like Lincoln being raped by his sisters... and I wanted to make a homosexual version of that! It makes me happy, and those fucking people wanna take that away from me? What are they gonna do... Call the cops?!_**

**_Ugh, I was so angry and disappointed and I had to delete my server and start a new one in order to clean out the damage. Because of them, I was starting to have trust issues and I vow to myself to be more careful with who I invited. I ain't gonna sit there and let all those dumb shitty haters tarnish my reputation anymore, and that is a promise. Maybe that'll get them to shut the fuck up!_**

_**A-hem, well anyway, that's enough of my drama now. I was gonna lose myself, lol. To those who are a fan of my stories, I give you a warm welcome to the 5th chapter. Thank you guys for waiting and leaving reviews on my four previous chapters. So on the last chapter, Lincoln had ran away from his father after he caught him jerking off to him... despite that Lincoln felt the same way for his dad. Lincoln ran off into the rough storm desperate to get away from his father but found himself lost in an unknown street and he was afraid to get his Lynn Sr in trouble (unaware that someone is watching him). Meanwhile, Rita was worried about her relationship with her husband and hoped that there wouldn't be any damage... unaware that there will! *mischievous smirk***_

_** Now let's get on with the story. Also, I wanted to thank two of my dear wonderful friends; JUJUJAJA and Crimsonsentry123 for the ideas we've came up with on my Discord server together. This story was gonna have 6 chapters... but because of our new ideas I've decided to make this story have several more chapters. Also, we're planning to have a sequel. That's right... still I haven't given it a name. Enjoy! :-)**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Out in the Rain.

...

Lynn Sr doesn't know how long he's been laying on the floor... he knew that he failed to get Lincoln to calm down and understand. His crotch was still in pain after that harsh kick his son gave him. He felt like something sharp had impaled him deep into him... sharp as the pointy tip of Lincoln's high heel of course.

But the discomfort the Loud father felt on his crotch is nothing compared to the shame he had brought to the family... lusting his one and only son. Why him? Why must it happen to him? Lynn Sr has no taste in males and wasn't attractive towards anyone... but why Lincoln? What is it about his son that made Lynn Sr change?

Oh of course, it's his disguise. It's the way Lincoln dresses himself as a girl just to come with Lynn Sr for Take-Your-Daughter-To-Work day when his daughters refused to accompany him because of the storm. The way that Lincoln was wearing made him look cute... more like sexy as fuck is what Lynn Sr thought. He thought he could control his sinful urges... but boy was he wrong. And now thanks to him deciding to whip out his cock and let his dirty thoughts roam his mind, Lincoln hates him, disowned him as his father, and wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Lynn Sr as possible.

Lynn Sr groaned as he slowly stood up, tears were in his eyes as he was trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable pain. His hand grabbed the edge of the bed to support before he got up on his knees.

_What have I done? Why couldn't I just help myself?_ He thought, the guilt was eating him up. _All Lincoln wanted was to spend time with me. He's never gone with me to work since he's the only boy in the family. But now... now it looks like I've ruined it BIG time. My stupid urges of wanting him to myself had gotten in the way. He is my son... I do love him but I can't love my son THAT way. It's wrong and I know better. What kind of father am I?_

**_A fucking pedophile that could be described as a sorry-excuse of a father, that's what!_ **A mean voice spoke in his head all of the sudden.

Lynn Sr bit his lip as he then replied to the voice. _Yes I know, but I-_

**_But what? You couldn't help yourself so you just let your sinful desires of your own flesh and blood take over you... Pathetic! The voice screamed in his head with fury. You might as well accept your punishment, Loud! Your son hates you now, and you don't deserve him or your family in your life anymore! You have nothing to defend yourself! Pretty soon, everyone is gonna know about what you've committed tonight, and heaven knows where you're gonna end up in!_**

Even though it hurts him, the Loud patriarch nods his head, letting those harsh words get to him. Lincoln has the right to be angry with him. He had every right to hate him, not to mention disown him and have him arrested and locked away from the world for good. It wasn't right to lust after him. It was forbidden, just absolutely _forbidden_.

He looked at the clock that was sitting on the small drawer beside the bed. It was now 10:23 pm.

Lynn Sr jumped at the sound of the thunder that gave out a mighty loud roar, followed by the sounds of heavy rain. The storm was now getting worse, and no doubt that anyone who could be walking out there right now are in the hands of danger like his son might be...

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr gasped as he instantly rose to his feet, forgetting all about the pain from the harsh kick. "Oh no, I have to find Lincoln! The storm outside is dangerous for him to wonder out by himself. He could get hurt."

He then grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger, put it on, and ran outside... but then a mean voice stopped him once he placed his hand on the door handle.

**_Stop right there, Loud! How can you find Lincoln when you're the last person he wanted to see? He doesn't want you to come near him anymore, so you should give up on him!_**

_I know he hates me now and what I've done is wrong, but-_ The voice interrupted him.

**_But nothing! You're nothing to him now! Later on you'll be nothing to anybody. A sick pedophile like you should never have someone so young as your child, someone so young who used to look up to you._**

Lynn Sr shook his head as he replied back in his mind. _But the storm... my son, he-_

**_... Doesn't need you no more._** The voice interrupted him once again.**_ J__ust look at what you've done! Your son had already lost his innocence because of your disgusting act! He's gonna be scarred for the rest of his life! You know damn well that he will not be silent of your crimes against him. And if he is, he would've felt guilty and humiliated. What 40-year-old man is gonna lust after his 11-year-old son, how many grown men would do that towards little boys?! There are people out there who are victims themselves, and nobody wants to see small and innocent children as Lincoln being affected this way! They know what it feels like in the heart, and it's time that you must give up on him!_**

Lynn Sr can't deny it. There have been other people out there that have been raped, especially small children who are sexually abused by someone older than them, even by their own families. He's seen something like that on the news, and he was disgusted by it. Like all fathers who love their kids and wanted them to be safe, he would always make sure his kids would stay with him or his wife whenever they're in public. Every time they would go out to visit their friends, he would warn his children to never talk to any strangers that could be pedophiles, and he would always text them to come home before dinner.

Come to think of it, what had happened tonight may have described him as a hypocrite. He went from a normal caring father into a sick child predator wanting to touch his 11 year old boy. Maybe he doesn't deserve Lincoln. Maybe it's best to just leave him out in the-

_No!_ He thought firmly. _I have to find him! Yes, I deserve the punishment. Yes, he can hate me as much as he likes, but my son or not, he can't be out in this dangerous weather! I'm not gonna sit here and let him get himself hurt, or worse, be killed. I'm NOT gonna let that happen!_

With a determined look on his face, the Loud father turns the knob and opens the door before he then quickly runs out of the room. He took the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby room rapidly before the elevator went down to his destination. Once elevator doors opened the father of 11 raced outside to the doors, pushing past people which caused them to shout rude complaints at him as he apologized to him while still running out into the dark stormy night.

_Please be okay Lincoln. You don't have to talk to me, but I need you to come back and be safe!_

* * *

Lincoln couldn't find anything to hide himself away from the rain, all he can find was a big cardboard box that stood beside the trash cans from 8 feet away in front of some neighbors' front yard. He had to use a bigger stick to hold up the box. Lincoln felt guilty of taking someone's property, but he needed it to keep himself dry... even though the box isn't strong enough to protect the boy. He look like a poor, homeless child lost in the streets.

The white haired kid couldn't believe what had happened tonight. He wished that he didn't see it, but he knew he couldn't change the past.

His father... his _own_ father. Jacking his rock hard dick off because of his lust for Lincoln. The boy felt uncomfortable and sick in his stomach for what that man had done. To think that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He trusted him, and he knew that his mother and sisters would trusted him also. Lincoln just wanted to go back home, go to sleep, and pretend that nothing has happened. Even though he doesn't want to be near his father, he still doesn't want to get him in trouble. What else can he do?

Lincoln sighed, now feeling regret for running away from the hotel. Since that he's lost he doesn't know where the location of the hotel was or where his home is. He decided that he would call his family on the phone and ask them to come pick him up, but then he suddenly remembered that his battery is dead. He was too excited when he first heard his chance to come along with his father he had forgotten to charge his phone. Plus it's so late that his mom and sisters could be asleep by now... or some of them could be lying awake worrying about his well-being.

The Loud boy hugged his knees as he looked up at the dark sky covered with storm clouds, not one single star had made it's appearance. He just wanted this night to be over. "If I had stayed home with my sisters then none of this would've ever happen. I'm just glad that I ran away so he wouldn't come near me or touch me. But... am I really making the right choice?" He asked himself. "I don't know. He... he knows what he did was wrong and I just... don't want him near me, right?"

Suddenly, the more Lincoln starts thinking about his father in the bathroom, the more hard he felt. He then reminded himself about the same lust he felt for his dad. When he was peeping at his dad the bathroom he did jerk himself off, wishing that he would let Lynn Sr touch him. He wonder to himself _what his father's monster cock would feel like if it was shoved deep into his ass!_

_Maybe it would feel good... _Lincoln thought. But then he gasped upon realizing what he was thinking. "Oh no, no, no!" He whispered. "I... I can't think of him like that. This is wrong!"

His cock started to throb painfully behind his pair of panties as if it was desperately asking Lincoln to let it free so it can be touched. "Dang it," He grumbled whilst panicking. "No! I can't... I can't... I can't." He said to himself over and over.

Lincoln tries his best to ignore the thought of his father masturbating. Desperately trying to to think of anything that would keep his small member from hardening, he tries to think of his comic books, but his mind shifts to the feeling of his dad's hands on him. He tries to let his mind drift to a song he likes, but the chorus morphs into the sounds of his father's moans.

The poor Loud boy's mind is thoroughly enamored and taken over by thoughts of his father, his touch, his feel, his needy lust filled fucking, his compliments and praise. With every thought he couldn't help but lift up his skirt to take a look at his bulge getting more harder with each passing second. He lowered his hand to touch it and a soft moan escaped his mouth as soon as his hand made contact. Each exquisite touch caused his panties to caress his sensitive glands. He could literally feel the pre-cum leaking out of his cock.

Unable to prevent himself from getting aroused, Lincoln sighs to himself in defeat and decided only one thing to do.

He looks to his left and right to make sure nobody was watching. When he made sure that the coast is clear, he pulled down his panties and his hardened cock came out free, now 6 and a half inches as it was smacking itself onto his stomach. _Oh man, I'm so hard right now._ His eyes went wide, surprised at how big it was. He gasped as his cock made contact with the cold air of the wind. He gulped and bit his lip. _Should I really do this? _

He looked around once again to make sure no one was looking before his gaze returned to his member. _I guess it's the only way to make it go down._

With a small hesitation, Lincoln slowly wraps his hand around his erect dick. Pumping it slowly, he couldn't help but let out low grunts and moans. He hoped that there was nobody watching what he was doing. The Loud boy laid back some more as he continues to pleasure himself, stroking his penis up and down as the waves of pleasure started to crash into him.

_I can't believe I'm doing it out in public... but damn this feel so good._ Lincoln thought to himself while panting and sweating, despite that it's cold outside. He then spits on his hand with warm moist saliva and starts to stroke himself, this time more faster.

_Oh shit... oh fucking shit...~_ Beads of white hot pre-cum started leaking out of his cock as it slid down towards Lincoln's hand. The boy started to enjoy himself as if he was forgetting about his problems. He then started to close his eyes and imagine himself having a pleasure experience with someone else he likes. Like Clyde, or Ronnie Anne?

... Or maybe his own father with his big monster dick.

Then suddenly, without warning...

**_You ready for your daddy to pound you, baby boy...?_ **He can hear his father's sexy voice play in his imagination.

Lincoln gasped with his eyes shot open and whispered out, "_... Daddy?_"

Then, a scenario had begun...

* * *

_Lincoln found himself laying on the bed still in his disguise with his hot, handsome father towering over him with desire in his eyes. The Loud boy pulled his dad on top of him. He kissed him gently, nipping at his lip. __ Lynn Sr kissed his son back, moving his hands from Lincoln's hips up to his blonde wig. He tangled the curls softly. _

_"Oh yeah, daddy... Do me like you can." Lincoln moaned, his mind went lost into a world of lust._

_"Just relax baby and let daddy handle this." Lynn Sr huskily spoke. He began licking my lip softly, poking at it with his tongue. Lincoln opened up immediately and licked over his tongue. God, he tasted good. He sucked on Lincoln's tongue for a moment before the boy in disguise pulled away quickly to take his panties off. He helped Lincoln before he yanked his shirt off. Lincoln stared at his chest. He had seen it enough already, but it still made his jaw drop. He was so gorgeous, no wonder Rita choose him besides his British accent. How could anyone not love him? _

_Lincoln ran his hands down his father's chest, feeling the rock hard muscles. Lincoln planted soft kisses everywhere that his hands didn't go. Once he got to his nipples he licked one of them gently, feeling it start to harden immediately. Lynn Sr moaned loudly at that. _

* * *

Lincoln gasped as drool started to leak from his mouth, hearing the sound of his father's sexy moans play in his mind. His fears and worries from earlier have disappeared, replaced by his feelings of sexual desires.

His hand stroked his cock more faster as his legs started shaking at the waves of pleasure, more pre-cum came leaking from his cock. "Oh... oh fuck...~" He whispered to himself whilst panting. Guess he couldn't blame his father for jerking himself off.

The Loud boy still doesn't know if he wanted Lynn Sr to touch him or not. He did find him attractive but... still this is wrong.

_But does something that seems wrong has to feel this sensational?_ Lincoln thought as another moan escaped and continues on with the fantasy.

* * *

_Lincoln continued swirling his tongue over Lynn Sr's nipples until it was completely hard, then gave the other one the same treatment. "Oh... Lincoln, that feels, fuck, great." He moaned. _

_Lincoln slowly moved his hands down to his cock. He moved his other hand into his father's boxers while still worshiping his chest. Lynn Sr's dick was huge, Lincoln could barely fit his mouth around it. Lincoln instantly grabbed his dad's cock._

_The Loud patriarch immediately noticed and looked down at his son. "Lincoln, what are you-" _

_"Relax daddy, I'm just gonna give you a blow job." Lincoln smirked, leaning down and licking the head of his cock lightly. Lynn Sr moaned louder than ever, gripping Lincoln's wig tightly._

_ "Liiiincooooln." The Loud father moaned, pushing his disguised son's head down. I put about an inch of him in my mouth, sucking gently. I loved the noises he made. They were so loud and sexy. I put another inch in my mouth and sucked harder, dipping my tongue is his slit. He continued to moan, his volume increasing until he was yelling. _

_"Oh, god, Yes! God baby boy, you're... Fuck, So, shit, Good!" Lynn Sr thrusts the rest of his cock into Lincoln's mouth and pulled his head forward into his crotch. Lincoln swirled his tongue around the length before moving down to his father's balls. He sucked each one into his mouth, rubbing his tongue around them._

_Lynn Sr grabbed Lincoln's wig and pulled his mouth back up to his cock. The boy in disguise put it back in his mouth and sucked hard again. Lincoln ran his teeth gently over the length and Lynn Sr howled. Lincoln looked up to see his face. His head was tipped back, his eyes shut tight, and his mouth open wide. Lincoln smirked, and reached under his own stomach while still sucking his father off._

* * *

Lincoln's breath hitched. He can tell that he's getting closer to his limit, but he wanted to make this pleasant feeling last for a while despite that he wanted to cum already... just as long as nobody is out there seeing what he's doing.

... Or even looking out from their windows with their lights turned off. What perverts they are?

The Loud boy spits out more saliva, this time directly on his 6 inch cock before he tugs on it all warm and moist. Lincoln's cock twitched at the touch of his wet hand as Lincoln's panting went heavier and heavier.

Suddenly, Lincoln started moaning out the words he never thought he would say. "_Oh fuck me, daddy... Daddy please fuck me~_"

* * *

_Lincoln gave his father's mushroom head one last lick before he pulled his mouth off. Lincoln switched himself around, lifting his rear end up. __When Lynn Sr realized his wasn't sucking him off any more, He looked down, his eyes widening. _

_"Lincoln, what are-" __Lincoln cuts him off again._

_ "Come on daddy, you know you want to." He pressed his ass against his Lynn Sr's cock__, wiggling it slightly. __The Loud father moaned as Lincoln pushed his ass back some more__. "Don't you want to put your thick, long, juicy cock in my boy pussy? You know you want it. I want it too. I need you to fuck me, to make me cum all over. I'm ready for this. Come on dad, stick it right in my ass."_

_Lynn Sr bit his lip, but then he shakily grabbed his son's hips, and slowly pressed the head into Lincoln's ass._

_Lincoln cried out in pain and pleasure. God, his father was huge, so much bigger than his own fingers. But it felt kinda good too. Lynn Sr stopped, looking down at the boy in disguise. "A-are you okay?" He asked, while gritting his teeth. _

_Lincoln could tell he wanted to get on with it. He smiled. "I'm fine. Keep going." Lincoln urged him._

_Lynn Sr pushed forward more, putting most of his length in Lincoln._

_"Ow!" Lincoln yelped. __Okay, this time, it just hurt. The boy cried out again, and shook slightly, wishing the pain would just go away and be replaced completely by pleasure. He pushed the rest of the way, which pulled another pained scream from him. _

_"I-it hurts." Lincoln whispered to himself, trying not to let dad hear. _

_... But he did. _

_"L-Lincoln, it hurts, d-doesn't it?" He gritted out. Lincoln shook his head fiercely, gripping the sheets tightly. _

_"Daddy... I-I really want this... Just stay still f-for a moment, I'll be fine." _

_The Loud father stopped moving, and Lincoln relaxed slightly. His dick was stretching his entrance very wide, but the pain started to dull eventually. The boy in a blue skirt wiggled his rear end a bit to tell him he was ready. He gently pulled out, and pushed back in just as gently. This time it was just pleasure. He continued to slowly thrust in and out, and it felt really good. Lincoln wanted him to pick up the pace._

* * *

"_Ohhhh fuck... k-keep doing it, daddy!_" Lincoln moaned out pleasingly whilst gritting his teeth. Any minute now and his shaft will be bursting out his pure white fluids.

The boy in disguise had completely forgotten about his anger and hatred over his dad. How can he stay mad at his hot, hunky greek god of his father. Sure he's in his 40s, but it felt like it didn't matter to Lincoln anymore.

He's never been fucked by anybody before, but if he could have his chance then we all know who that person could be.

... Forget his family.

... Forget the laws.

... Forget the shame.

... Forget **EVERYTHING!**

Lincoln wants _his own daddy to fuck him hard to the_ core _so bad!_

* * *

_"Dad, faster, please." Lincoln said, pushing back even more on his dad's cock._

_Lynn Sr moaned, and started going faster. "Lincoln baby, you feels so, ugh... Great." He moaned out, tipping his head back again. Then, he hit a little spot inside of his own baby boy that made him launch forwards and I fell flat on the bed. _

_"Ooooh yeah." Lincoln moaned out so loud as he started to drool. His father began thrusting into him and hitting that same sweet spot every time. _

_Lynn Sr was moaning loudly now, his moans nearing yells. His dick pounded that spot, so much it started to hurt. _

_Then suddenly, Lincoln could literally feel his orgasm coming fast, his dick throbbing every time his dad thrusts in. _

* * *

Lincoln gasped once he realized that he can actually feel the rise of his orgasm.

_Oh shit... I-I'm gonna cum!_ He thought, stoking his dick real faster like there was no tomorrow. _I'm can't hold back any longer... I'm really gonna cum!_

He closed his eyes and prepares himself for the best part... unaware that a figure was approaching closer to him, it's footsteps were drowned out by a million pitter-patter of the storm's rain drops.

* * *

_Lincoln started yelling, his dad yelling with him. _

_"DADDY! I-I'M SO CLOSE!" _

_"GO AHEAD, MY LITTLE SLUT! CUM!" _

_"NOT UNTIL YOU CUM IN MY BOY PUSSY FIRST!" _

_Obeying his son's wish with more thrust and Lynn Sr let out a long moan, releasing his hot seed inside Lincoln, hitting dead on that sweet spot. _

_Lincoln let out a scream, his cock was now gonna-_

**_SNAP!_**

* * *

"Wha-?" Lincoln shot his eyes open, interrupted from his fantasy when he heard a twig snap.

His feelings of lust quickly disappeared when he quickly pulled up his panties and stuffed his cock inside, the sound of footsteps approaching had finally reached his ears. _Oh shit, someone is coming._ He thought to himself. He gulped as he started to panic. _Did someone heard what I did? Or what if it could be a kidnapper?_

The 11 year old was too afraid to know who could it be. He doesn't wanna get attacked, not tonight. He had to do something to save himself, and fast!

Lincoln turned to noticed a stick that was still holding up the cardboard box. _Bingo!_

The boy quickly grabbed the stick and waits for the right moment to strike at the unknown figure who's reaching closer to his location. 5 seconds had passed, and Lincoln was able to act fast. He lifted up the box and jumps out in front of the figure with a stick in his hand.

"HI-YAAH!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?" Spoke a figure's voice... which oddly sounded familiar.

"Huh?" Lincoln blinked as he looked up at the figure. His face went surprised once he noticed that the figure was none other than the blonde teen named Jake from the hotel lobby earlier.

"Oh..., uhm... A-hem, uhm... sorry." Lincoln quickly stuttered an apology in his female character's voice, throwing the stick far into the distance. _What the heck is he doing out here this time at night?_ He thought to himself. "I-I'll just go and leave you alone now."

"Hey hey, wait a sec," Jake quickly grabbed the boy's arm, catching Lincoln attention just before he was about to make a run for it. "You really are that girl I saw from the hotel, weren't you?" Jake asked.

"How did you know?" Was all the Loud boy could ask the blonde haired teen.

"Well I saw you from my window and thought that it could be you. I was wondering why you were out here in the rain so I thought I could check it out. Heh, turns out my luck has been answered, huh beautiful?" Jake chuckled, crossing his muscular arms.

Lincoln blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, trying not to make this situation awkward. "Uh y-yeah."

He then flinched a bit when he felt Jake's hand on his cheek. The teen's thumb was now caressing the disguised boy's cheek. If it wasn't dark outside, Lincoln would've noticed Jake licking his lips with a hint of lust in his mischievous eyes. _Woah damn, her cute cheeks felt so soft._

The two stayed like this in about 4 minutes, which felt like an hour for Lincoln before he cuts the silence by muttering out in 'Linka's' voice, "Uuuh, aren't you gonna do something else?" as he gently shoved Jake's hand away, which had brought the teen back to reality.

"Oh umma... y-yeah." Jake stuttered as his face blushing red. He cursed under his breath putting out a stupid act on Lincoln before he acted normal and ask him, "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doin' out here."

Lincoln gulped. He couldn't tell Jake the truth. He doesn't want to see his family ripped apart once Lynn Sr's forbidden actions was reported to the police, despite that Lincoln is still uncomfortable with going back to his father.

He decided the best way to avoid it is to come up with a little white lie. "I just... got into a little problem with my dad. Yeah, he and I were arguing and I didn't want to stay with him because I wanted to go back home. I ran off while he was yelling to come back but I didn't listen. I tried to look for a way home, but because of the rough storm I could barely see where I was going." He said, bringing his character's voice into a sad tone to make his lie sound realistic. He looks down at the grass when he continued his story. "And before I knew it... I was lost. I don't know where I am now, and I'm afraid to ask people if they could help me. So I just decided to sleep out here for the night even though it's cold out here."

Please buy it! I don't want my dad to get in trouble! Lincoln thought, hoping that Jake wouldn't get too suspicious.

Once the boy in disguise looked up, he can see Jake nodding his head, understanding every word Lincoln had spoke. He had a sympathetic look on his face, but what Lincoln doesn't know that it was fake.

"Well don't worry about it, cutie. You're safe now." Jake stated. "Say, how about you stay with me for tonight. I can take you home tomorrow."

"Oh no, y-you don't have to do tha-" Lincoln was cut off.

"It's not a problem, beautiful. Plus, it's way too dark out here, plus I don't want you to catch a cold." Jake said matter-of-factly.

Lincoln couldn't argue with him there, Jake was right. If he stays out here longer, then there's no doubt that he could get sick. He knew that if he comes home with a bad cold, his family would freak out and his mom might throw a book at his dad, blaming him for letting this happen their son. Lincoln shuttered at that scenario, so against his will, he decided that it's best to go with Jake's offer.

"Okay, if you say so." He nods his head. "Thanks anyway."

"Heh, no. Thank you." Jake chuckled, he then swings his muscular arm around Lincoln's shoulders as the boy felt a bit tensed but would rather not complain. "Alright then, let's go. The rain is getting heavier now."

Without another word, the two began their stroll to their destination. Lincoln doesn't know if he could trust Jake since he only met him today. Plus, he doesn't know that he's actually a boy disguised as someone he had probably fallen head-over-heals for. He decided that he shouldn't tell him the truth and keep up with his character a little while longer until the morning when hopefully he'll be returned back home safe and sound.

But as Lincoln was deep in his thoughts while walking into the distance with Jake he was unaware of the smirk that was lingered on muscular blonde teen's face, indicating that he might be planning _something devious._

**_Perfect..._**

* * *

**_A/N* Oh boy... what could Jake be planning to do to Lincoln? The cliffhanger is a real bitch, I know. Please forgive me for leaving cliffhangers, I just couldn't help myself._**

**_But all that matters is that chapter 5 is finally finished. Only 5,678 words (minus the note). I was gonna make it longer but realized that I was wasn't gonna make it today, and I was in such a rush because I DON'T want to break my promise to you readers about uploading it today. Yep, this story is gonna have more chapters than originally planned. I'm thinking a dozen. I guess this is what I get for being so tired as fuck since I didn't get much sleep last night, but I still wanted to get this chapter done so badly for my dear fellow authors that are requesting for it. I'd tried my best not to make it so cheesy, I really did. Being a great author isn't always fun when you have so many things stressing you out all at once! I also wanted to finish this chapter my dear friend JUJUJAJA before he had to leave for his military trip. Be sure you guys wish him a safe trip filled with you blessings._**

**_I wanted to thank you guys for reading this chapter, also once again, I give out my special thanks to both JUJUJAJA and _**_**Crimsonsentry123 for giving me such awesome plans which managed to help me make a long chapter. It was tiring, but it was really worth it 100%.**_

_**I think Lincoln Loud would look more better without his blonde wig on his head in my opinion. Also, I just thought that Lincoln having a sexual fantasy just like Lynn Sr experienced from chapter 3 would be making this story even more awesome. But this will be my last chapter making something like that happen.**_

**_Alright, Chapter 6 will be coming at you guys soon where we'll be seeing how Lincoln will handle Jake's company... but I must warn you guys that things are gonna get intense. If you guys are sensitive and very uncomfortable with my plan for chapter 6, then I advice you to leave. I don't want any flames thrown at me. I also wanted to save THE BEST PART for chapter 7. I'm not gonna tell you, but I'm aware that most of you will figure it out. It's gonna take me a while because I wanted to make both upcoming chapters long and sexual. So keep your fingers crossed my loves, because it's gonna take you on a wild ride. I'll be looking forward to see you guys next time. Take care now! ;-)_**

**_\- Rainbow._**


End file.
